Tourniquet
by signourney
Summary: oneshot. Bryan wants to kill himself. Will he succeed or will Tala save him? [complete]


**Tourniquet**

Section: Beyblade

Genre: angst

Rating: R!

Summary: Bryan wants to kill himself. Will he succeed or will Tala save him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bryan, Tala or Kai. They are a part of the animeshow beyblade. Believe me if I did kiddies wouldn't be allowed to watch wink wink nudge nudge

_Tourniquet by Signourney_

In a bathroom you could hear water stream. The water poured from the tap into the sink where it disappeared eventually. This went on for a while until a moan of pain was heard. Then a red liquid slowly dropped into the sink to mix together with the water.

The red liquid was blood coming from a tall pale looking violet Russian boy. Bryan. In his hand he held a knife. Blood was all over him, his clothes and the knife. And new blood kept coming as he put the knife on his wrist again. He put force onto it and the knife went into his flesh in a vertical line. He made the line untill he came where his upper arm began.

Blood began to walk out of the wound rapidly as he let the knife drop next to him. He looked to himself in the mirror. Blood spats were all over his face. Disgust dripped of his facial features. He was disgusted. But of who or what?

Himself. He was disgusted of himself. He was filthy he found for himself. He was not worthy to be on this planet.

These thought were in his mind for the past year and a halve. That's how long he had been with these foster parents. He and Tala were placed in foster families after the world championships in Tokyo. Ian was placed somewhere in Moscow and Spencer somewhere else in Rome.

His first foster family was sweet and kind. They thought you could trust people. Because of them he and Tala were so close. They had become best friends at those times.

But after six months his foster dad had past away and his foster mom couldn't take care of him on her own as much as she would've liked too. He was sent to his second and last foster family.

At first they had been nice. They had sent him to the same school as Tala and the Bladebreakers. But as he only found a friend in Tala school didn't go as planned. Everyone saw him as the guy who wounded Ray Kon and they either avoided him or teased the hell out of him. As he was trained to have no emotions he acted like he didn't care but he did. It stung. They did seem to accept tala though. And lately he was feeling like he was losing his best friend.

To make matters worse his grades weren't all too good making his foster parents go all crazy at him. When he failed test they started to beat him. When they were drunk they started to beat him. When he dropped something they beat him. They searched for any excuse to beat him when there really wasn't one to begin with.

To make it even more worse was the fact that his foster father not only beat him but also raped him. And that had happened again before he had gone to the bathroom upstairs.

None knew this. Not even tala. Especially not Tala. His friend would only be worried and try to beat the shit out of his foster father what would only result into more shit for him. More beatings, more pain.

Another reason was that none knew because he didn't see why. None seem to care about him. Everyone hated him.

His glance went to his wrist were the wound was still bleeding heavily. He grabbed the knife from the floor and with full force he started to twist really hard into the wound and into his old wounds. He did this because it seemed to be the only thing that could comfort him.

But tonight not even that seemed enough. His finger slid over the knife. He sighed. Slowly he raised the knife and put it against his throat. There it stayed.

With every breath he could feel the knife. Then with movement he made a cut in his throat where he knew was a huge vein. Blood spat out and Bryan felt light in his head immediately.

He touched the blood that was pouring out of him with his fingers and brought it up to his eyes. Red. It made him think of his red haired friend.

"_Tala."_ He whispered. As soon as these words left his mouth he collapsed onto the ground.

His head hit the ground hard but he did not lose his consciousness. His gaze was focused onto the ceiling as he felt the blood rapidly pour out of his warm body onto the cold floor.

A shiver went up his spine. It was cold. Was this really his time? Was he about to meet his maker?

"_Red."_ He whispered. _"Where are you when I need you to talk some sense into me?" _Little did Bryan know the 'red' wasn't too far away.

Tala. That was the only thing that not made him lose his consciousness. The boy had always been there for him. Always. Why hadn't he just told Tala? Even if Tala would have lost his temper towards his foster father afterwards he knew Tala would've helped him. He always had.

The truth was to be told that as Bryan spent more time around the red haired boy his feelings got more and more involved up until he just had to admit that he had a crush on his younger friend.

With the second Bryan got more and more light headed. He could swear he saw the light come to him and he knew today was the day.

A knock was heard on the door. Another one, another one. Then silence. Then a soft voice. Bryan couldn't understand it. He didn't hear it as he was already too far gone.

Then the door swung open. _"BRYAN!"_

That where the last few words Bryan heard before it went al black.

--------------------------------

Bryan woke up. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Bright lights shined into his eyes making him close his eyes again. So this was heaven?

Carefully he opened one eye to take a peak without the bright lights blinding his vision. That was when he realised he wasn't in heaven. He was in a hospital. He could've sworn..

Then he recalled someone calling his name before it had went dark. He knew that voice. Tala. So it wasn't his time to made his maker. Yet!

He opened his eyes fully know. He blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the bright lights. When his eyes had adjusted he saw nurses walking in and out of his room.

He felt a tight pressure to his throat. He lifted his hand to touch it and felt it was some bandage of sort.

Suddenly a blond nurse with baby blue eyes bowed over him. She smiled friendly at him_. "You gave us quit a scare there young men with not waking up untill now."_

Not waking up untill now? How long had he been out then?

It seemed she saw his questioning look. _"You were in a coma for five days!"_

Bryans violet eyebrows shut up and his eyes widened. Five days? In a coma? It surprised him to say the least. Carefully he tried to get up.

Seeing his reaction the nurse gave him a reassuring smile before pushing him down gently back into his soft pillow. _"You stay here in bed. You must rest young man. You must! Get some sleep. It's late! I'll let your friend come back tomorrow. The doctor will visit you then too since you seem fine now!"_

Friend? She must mean Tala then since he had no other. He made a nodding movement and she gave him another one of her friendly smiles.

Then she moved away from his bed and left him alone in the room. The door closed. In the door was a little window. Suddenly in front of that window two heads popped up. A red head and a blue head. Two heads he knew. Tala and Kai.

Tala being here he could understand but Kai? He probably wasn't here for him but to give his support to Tala. Tala and Kai had become good friends.

He saw them laugh and jealousy began to unroll within him. Tala would obviously not miss him he thought angry as he gritted his teeth. But then who would. The nurse didn't mention family. So his foster family probably hadn't been here to begin with. They really did not care about him.

He had honestly thought he had been wrong about it. In the beginning when they beat him he had made himself think that they did it for his own good. But later on he knew that it wasn't true. They beat him because they liked to see him in pain. They hated him! But why? What had he ever done to them with the exception of breaking their vase.

Tiredness began to unroll on him. His lids began to get heavy and slowly fell shut. No he didn't – want – to fall – a sleep. Must – stay – awake. Must – stay-

Bryan fell asleep in an uneasy dream.

------------------

Bryan opened his eyes only this time he wasn't met by bright lights. Everything was dark around him. He realised that it must be night then.

He wasn't sleepy anymore so the chance of him falling asleep tonight were slim. He wanted out of the stupid hospital bed. He wanted to walk around freely but he was attached to machines.

He growled when he saw too many machines attached to him. His hands slowly went around one wire and pulled it out. The same he did to all the others. Then he slowly sat up. His head began to pound but he didn't care. All he wanted to do know was walk around. Preferably someone outside.

Bryan got out of the bed. Slowly rising onto his feet he felt light headed again like he had early. Well it was five days ago.

Slowly he wiggled to the door as he wasn't really steady. Carefully and softly he opened the door making sure none was around. But as he walked out of his room he found to his surprise someone sleeping on a chair outside of his room.

"_Tala." _He whispered recognising his red haired friend. Why was he sleeping here? Why hadn't he gone home and returned tomorrow? Did he care then?

Bryan shook his head. He leant against the wall as the light headedness began to take over his senses. NO. He had to stay awake. He was not supposed to pass out and get into a coma again.

Taking in a deep breath he softly past the chair where Tala was sleeping in. Foot for foot. As he had past the boy, a few meters further he whipped his head around the make sure the boy hadn't woken up. Then he continued his way. But where to go?

Silence was in the hallway. A red bang fall into the young boys sleeping face. Then a red blood brow went up. Followed by an opened crystal blue eye. Worry was over the boys features as the other eye opened as well. Slowly the slender red haired boy raised upon his feet while stretching himself out of the sleep. He yawned before turning around to follow the violet haired boy with his eyes.

Bryan had finally made up his mind on where he would go. To the roof. He had taken the staircase knowing that the elevator would've made too much noise. It had taking him a long time to get onto the roof. Not too mention the pain it had caused.

But now he was finally on the roof and knew it was al worth it. The pain had slowly went away although his head still pounded. Foot for foot he walked to the edge of the roof.

A cold breeze blew against Bryan making his hair go all messed up. But Bryan didn't really care about that. He found the breeze relaxing and not too cold. Just perfect.

He put one foot on the ridge, then the other. He blinked a few times when he saw how far down it was. What if he fell? Bryan shrugged. So what if he fell? It wasn't like anyone would miss him. So why shouldn't he fall? He didn't deserve to be here anyway.

He closed his eyes and took one deep breath then-

"_BRYAN!" _A scream through the cold breeze reaching his ears. He balanced on top of the ridge to finally take a step back onto the solid roof.

A sigh of relief was heard behind him. Bryan turned around and narrowed his eyes when he saw who it was.

Kai!

What the hell was he doing here on the roof? What the hell was he doing in the hospital anyways this time of hour. A figure appeared behind him.

Tala!

Bryan growled. What the hell were they doing here? Why were they interfering in his life? Especially Kai! What the hell gave him the right to come here and interfere in him meeting his maker?

He turned around. He didn't want to see them. He began to gaze up at the sky. Stars were plastered at the blue night. One of them began to blink rapidly. It was like it was coming closer.

"_Why Bryan? Why? Why would you kill yourself?" _Tala asked as he slowly walked closer. Sobs were trespassing into his voice.

"_Don't come closer red!" _Bryan growled as he heard Tala come closer.

His gaze was still upon that one star. Coming closer. Bright light began to shine much like he had woken up earlier that day when he had thought he was in heaven. Only then it had been the hospital lights. But now it really was a signal from 'up'.

The bright light came closer and closer. Until Bryan could almost touch it. A hand reached out. Bryan's hand reached out too. But the hand was too far away. According to touch it he had to step on to the ridge. And so he did ignoring the shrieks Tala was giving as he did so. '

"_Say your goodbye now you still can." _A soft voice said as Bryan touched the hand. Then the light was gone along with the hand and the blinking star.

Bryan blinked a few times before smiling. _"Tala. I'll miss you. You were a good friend!" _His voice was soft almost a whisper but tala could hear him. _"Am I a bad person Tala?"_

"_No." _Tala sobbed. His voice were suffocated of emotions.

"_Hopefully I'll make it in heaven. I hope that I will be forgiven for everything I have done wrong. Pray for me Tala pray for me!" _

With those last words Bryan closed his eyes. He took in one last breath and then he fell forward into what he found was his destiny. He fell into the dark. The lost sound he heard was Tala scream no. Then the impact with the ground came and it went black. Still a smile stayed on his face.

"_NOOO!"_ Tala cried while running to the edge of the roof. _"NO BRYAN don't leave me!"_

Kai who was scared Tala might jump after Tala grabbed him around the waist and pulled him against his body. He hugged the younger boy feeling his pain.

But tala didn't want it. He pushed the older boy away and fell onto his knees. _"Why Bryan? Why do you leave me? WHY?"_ His voice was suffocated by his sobs still three words came out of his throat_. "I love you!"_

----------------------------------

THE END


End file.
